Her Heart Won't Lie
by MisteyBabe
Summary: Fem!Romano is on the run from HIM and a green eyed 'Tomato Bastard' won't leave her alone. Human names used. More pairing to come. Rated 'T' to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Story Title: Her Heart Won't Lie**

**Chapter Title: Prologue**

**Rating: "T" to be safe**

**Warnings: gender-bent characters, human names used, bloody scenes... **

**List Of Gender-Bent Characters _(As of now)_: Romano, Italy, England, China, Canada... **

* * *

><p>Her heart was pounding as she ran. Her hand pressed to her bloody side. She stopped to rest against the ally's wall, glancing behind her as she did to make sure she had lost her persuaders. She lifted her hand from her side and lifted her light linen shirt to look at her wound. <em>'God'<em> she thought watching the blood flow down her side and leg in a steady stream. Blackness flickered at the edge of her vision as she sank to the ground. _'This sucks!' _She shook her head trying to clear her head. _'I have to keep going, I have to make it. She's counting on me. I have to!' _She tried to stand, only to fall back onto her knees coughing. "Damn it," she murmured as she lost conscious, _collapsing_ onto the cold ground in a heap.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading my very short prologue...<p>

Tell me if you think I should continue..

R&R (if you want, of course)


	2. A Fateful Meeting

**Story Title: Her Heart Won't Lie**

**Chapter Title: A Fateful Meeting**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: gender-bent characters, human names used, bloody scenes, Fem!Romano's mouth... **

**List Of Gender-Bent Characters _(As of now)_: Romano, Italy, England, China, Canada... **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p> Lovina groaned as she opened her eyes. The unfamiliar ceiling was a dark brown color darker than the walls. She silently rubbed her aching forehead and turned over in the bed and screamed sharply at the pain that torn though her side. The hand flew to the point and she lifted up her shirt to look at the wound on her side. It had been bandaged. <em>Who? <em>Her heart suddenly seemed to skip a beat when she remembered what had happened. She slammed her head back against the pillows her hand still resting on the bandaged wound. "Dammit!" She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She tensed as the stopped out side the door, her eyes glancing around fervently for a weapon.

The door opened and a man stood in the doorway, his green eyes watching her. "You're finally awake!" He stepped into the room with a goofy smile on his face. "I was wondering when you would."

Lovina watched his mistrustfully. "When did you bring me here, bastard?"

"You were lying in an alley with blood all over you. What was I to do? Leave you there to die?"

Lovina stayed silent.

"What's your name?"

Lovina glared. "Why do you want to know, bastard?"

The man cocked his head slightly. "So I don't have to say 'Hey you!' to try to get your attention. I'm Antonio by the way. Now tell me your name, please?"

She thinks it over. "Lovina."

Antonio smiles. "Well Lovi~" She glared at him. "There's food down in the kitchen if you want to come down."

She nodded wincing as she shifted her body to try to get out of bed. "Dammit..." She scowled at Antonio. "You can leave, bastard"

"But what if you need help?"

"I won't!"

"But-"

"GO!"

He though a moment as he turned towards the door. Then he turned walking closer and picked her up out of the bed and preceded to carry her towards the stairs bridal style. "OK, I'll go."

"Dammit, put me down this instant, damn bastard! I can make it there myself!"

He glanced down at her face which had begun to blush scarlet. "Lovi~ your face looks like a tomato!"

"What the hell, bastard!"

They finally enter the kitchen and Antonio sets Lovina down at a chair by the counter. He looked and her with a smile before setting a plate before her. She looked the food then took a tentative bite.

"Do you like it?"

"It's good..."

"Made with fresh tomatoes."

She looked at him funny. "What is it that you like so much about tomatoes?

The thought a moment. "Have you ever had one?"

"Had what? Dammit, bastard, you still didn't answer my question."

"A tomato, Lovi~"

"Yes... Just now."

He smiled. "Wait here,"

She watched him run out the door in the kitchen the sighed. " Bastard... stupid Tomato Bastard."

When he came back in he was holding a right red tomato. "Try one fresh off the vine, Lovi~"

She looked at him then at the tomato. She took it out of his hands and took a bite. After chewing and swallowing the juicy fruit, a faint smiled hinted at her lips. "It's delicious, Tomato Bastard."

He grinned, "See?"

She nodded while finishing the fruit.

After they had finished the meal. Lovina waited until Antonio had left the room. _I've got to leave... Feliciana needs my help. I promised her I'd rescue her from those bastards if it was the last thing I did! _She looked around and found a pen and piece of blank paper. While writing the note she kept glancing over her shoulder to make sure Antonio didn't come up behind her. When she had finished writing she folded it setting it on the counter and slipped out the kitchen door. "Goodbye, Tomato Bastard." She stepped off the doorstep, disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p>AN: Well... That's the first chapter... It'll get more exciting soon. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	3. A Simple Run In

**Story Title: Her Heart Won't Lie**

**Chapter Title: A Simple Run In  
><strong>

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: gender-bent characters, human names used, bloody scenes, Fem!Romano's mouth... **

**List Of Characters (as of now): Fem!Romano (Lovina), Spain (Antonio), Fem!North Italy (Feliciana), Germany(Ludwig/Luddy)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Lovina sat looking at the map of the city, tapping a pen against the table. She had to figure out where the they were keeping Feliciana. <em>They moved her after a escaped... but where. <em>She groaned hitting her head on the table. _This is impossible! _She looked up glancing around the small shop. Then back at the map in determination. _I will find her! I promised her I would._

She jumped when she heard the chair across from her pull out. "Lovi~ I found you!"

She looked at him in shock, "What the hell are you doing here Tomato Bastard?"

"I came looking for you Lovi~ You left so abruptly, I was worried!"

"Dammit bastard I can take care of myself, dammit"

He looked at her grinning. "Oh, Lovi~"

She scowled at him then went back to studying the map in fount of her.

Antonio looked over at it, "What's this for?"

She scowled at him, "To find something"

He smiled, "I could help you?"

She scowled at him, "Why would-" The rest of her question was cut off when a gun shot echoed thought the shop. "Shit!" she snarled grabbing Antonio's hand and dragging him out of the back.

She ran down the back allies dragging Antonio behind her. "Hurry up, dammit!"

Antonio ran behind her, "Why exactly are they after you, Lovi~?"

"Because, I escaped dammit!" She looked back at him, scowling. When she turned her head back to the road she ran into someone knocking them and herself down. "Hell!" She snarled keeping her head down.

The person she had ran into started to cry softly "Ve, I'm sorry!"

Lovina jerked her head up at the voice, gazing at the crying girl in front of her in shock "Feliciana?"

The girl looked up at her. "Sorella! You're alive!" Lovina smiled slightly as Feliciana jumped on her knocking her onto her back on the ground. "They told me you were dead! That they had killed you when you escaped!" Her tears starting afresh. "I didn't know what I was going to do then, Luddy requested me... He accidentally stumped into the warehouse, and found me... but they're chasing us now..."

Lovina looked startled letting go of Feliciana "And you only just now mentioned this little detail?" Her voice with a sharp edge.

Feliciana looked sheepish. "I forgot!"

A blond haired man came walking up quickly reaching into a pocket of his jacket. "What are you doing to her"

Lovina scowled at him. "Nothing bastard!"

The blond scowled, stepping threateningly towards Lovina. Antonio stepped up to stand behind Lovina. "And who might you be?"

The blond glared at them both, thinking about how to answer.

Feliciana smiled at him softly, "That's Luddy, Sorella! He's the one who rescued me."

Lovina scowled at the man, sizing him up. She was about to say something when a shadow fell across the alley entrance. "Shit!" she said grabbing Feliciana's hand and running the other way, with the two men following. Soon they came to a split in the road where the foursome managed to split up, Feliciana and Lovina going one way and Antonio and 'Luddy' going the other.

When Lovina finally stopped running she looked behind them, panting. Feliciana looked around "Where's Luddy?" she asked softly.

Lovina looked around where they were standing "We must have gotten separated..." Feliciana looked like she was on the verge of tears. Lovina sighed "We'll find them Feliciana." _Both of them__. I got that damn Tomato Bastard into this, so I can't just leave him to die._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry for such a late addition. My schedule turned hectic and then I misplaced my notes on the story, but I found them again, so yeah I was able to post. I hope I can upload the next chapter soon, but... I guess we'll see. Anyway thanks for reading, and review if you like! <strong>  
><em>


	4. Antonio's Side

**Story Title: Her Heart Won't Lie**

**Chapter Title: Antonio's Side  
><strong>

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: gender-bent characters, human names used, bloody scenes, Fem!Romano's mouth... **

**List Of Characters (as of now): Fem!Romano (Lovina), Spain (Antonio), Fem!North Italy (Feliciana), Germany (Ludwig/Luddy), Prussia (Gilbert)**

**Pairings: SpainXFem!Romano, GermanyXFem!Italy, PrussiaXFem!Canada  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Antonio's POV<p>

When Feliciana and Lovina, took off running, 'Ludwig and I tried to keep up. But that seemed to be impossible, which was entirely proved when we came to a split in the road and couldn't tell which way the to girls had went. I looked at him, "Which way to you think they went?"

'Luddy' shook his head. "Your guess is as good as mine"

I frowned slight, _My Lovi~ where have you gone?_

A voice interrupted his thoughts. "Yo, West, Antonio, I didn't know you two know each other?"

I turned to look at the albino man behind us. "Gilbert? Well we were sorta just introduced, you could say."

Gilbert smiled walking over to join us. "How about this-"

"Bruder, we need to find the girls we were with." Ludwig said interrupting Gilbert.

Gilbert frowned then smiled, "Then awesome me will help you two out!"

I smile, "Thanks Gilbert"

He nods and we start searching again. _This may take awhile, but I will find Lovi~!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. **

_**Review if you like. **_

_**I hope the characters aren't as OC as they seem to me...**  
><em>


	5. Call It Fate

**Story Title: Her Heart Won't Lie**

**Chapter Title: Call It Fate...  
><strong>

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: gender-bent characters, human names used, bloody scenes, Fem!Romano's mouth... **

**List Of Characters (as of now): Fem!Romano (Lovina), Spain (Antonio), Fem!North Italy (Feliciana), Germany(Ludwig/Luddy), Prussia (Gilbert), Fem!Canada (Mattie/Birdie)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Lovina and Feliciana stood watching the people walk by. They had looked for the two boys, but sadly had yet located them. Lovina looked over at her sister worried, she had been unusually quiet for quite a while. "Feliciana, are you doing okay?"<p>

She nodded whipping her eyes slightly, "Yeah..."

Lovina looked at the sky then wrapped her sister in a tight hug, "We **will** find them Feliciana."

"I know we will, but Sorella I'm still worried for their sakes... What if he catches them first."

"We just have to find them before he does."

Feliciana nodded then looked up over Lovina's shoulder. "Sorella, there's a strange girl watching us."

Lovina tensed, "Is she one of his..."

"I don't think so, Sorella"

Lovina turned looking for the girl Feliciana was talking about. She finally meet the blue-violet eyes of a blond haired girl. The girl quickly looked down, busying herself looking for something in her bag. Lovina sized the girl up then led Feliciana towards her.

The girl looked up with she noticed them standing beside her. "I'm sorry for staring, but it looked like you two were in trouble..."

Feliciana smiled, "We are."

Lovina looked at the girl, "Maybe you can help us"

The girl nodded, "I'll try to at least, but for now would you like to come back to my house to rest. I'm Mattie, by the way."

Feliciana nodded smiling, "I'm Feliciana and this is my sister Lovina"

Mattie nodded, "Follow me"

They wound through the streets of the town till they reached her house."

Feliciana looked at it, "Ve~ It's pretty!"

Mattie smiled. "Thank you"

-o0o-o0o-

They had just settled down to have some coffee and maple cookies, when the front door opened and a guy called out, "Birdie, I'm here to shower you in my awesomeness!"

Mattie sighed softly then whispered "That's Gilbert, my boyfriend"

Feliciana smiled. "He sounds nice."

Mattie nodded, "I'm in here"

They here footsteps, then Gilbert came in picking Mattie up and spinning her around, "Did you miss me?"

She blushed. "It's debatable."

He smiled kissing her forehead, "I hope you don't mind that I brought Ludwig and Antonio with me. I found them on my way here."

At those names Feliciana and Lovina's heads jerked up.

She shook her head. "I don't mind." She said as the two other boys walked in.

Feliciana was out of her seat in a minute, throwing her arms around Ludwig and bearing her face in his chest. "Luddy!"

He looked surprised for a minute then wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

Antonio looked at them then glanced back at the table his gaze falling on Lovina.

"Lovi~" he said happily going over picking her up in a tight hug.

"Let go of me you damn Tomato Bastard." She said struggling half-halfheartedly to get away.

He nuzzled her hair. "Why Lovi~?"

"Because I said so!"

He laughed.

Gilbert looked at the four then down at Mattie. "Birdie, you think we should have some coffee and your delicious maple cookies to celebrate."

Mattie smile "Yeah, I'll go get them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yea! Two chapters in a row! Sadly one was very short. **

**Thanks for reading! 3  
><strong>


	6. What To Do?

**Story Title: Her Heart Won't Lie**

**Chapter Title: What To Do...**

**Rating: "T"**

**Warnings: gender-bent characters, human names used, bloody scenes, Fem!Romano's mouth... **

**List Of Characters (as of now): Fem!Romano (Lovina), Spain (Antonio), Fem!North Italy (Feliciana), Germany(Ludwig/Luddy), Prussia (Gilbert), Fem!Canada (Mattie/Birdie)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Two Days Later<p>

Lovina stood checking the bullets in her handgun. She glanced around the corner as she shut the barrel softly.

"Who are we waiting for?"

Lovina turned scowling, "What are you doing here Tomato Bastard?"

"I want to help... Lovi~ Please let me stay and help."

She scowled looking back around the corner, "You're going to stay whether I want you to or not, aren't you."

He nodded.

She sighed, "Fine."

"So who are we waiting for?"

"One of _his_ men"

Antonio looked at her "So we're going after him, after all."

Lovina scowled, "Of course bastard! I'm not going to let him hurt Feliciana again!"

"So you lied to her"

"...Yes, I did"

Antonio nodded slowly, thinking it over.

Suddenly Lovina ducked out of the alley, following a man down the street. Antonio follows her quietly.

When they come to a large warehouse the man goes in. Lovina nods, then keeps walking. Antonio follows quickly. "What now Lovi~?"

"We wait. What do you think we do?"

Antonio paused thinking it over. "Track him down?"

Lovina sighed, rubbing her temples. "No you tomato bastard we will wait and watch."

Antonio nodded slowly following her as she sat down at a picnic table on the edge of a park. She slipped a little black notebook out of her boot. She sat there reading it over. **He **would be expecting her, he had let Feliciana get away too easy. **He** would know that she would come after him, but how to do it was the hard part. **He **had raised her, trained her. **He** knew everything she knew. So the question was how to get to him with out him knowing.

She smacked her forehead on the table, when she was about to smack it on the table a second time her head ran into Antonio's hand. She looked up at him, surprised.

Antonio smiled slightly, "I didn't want you to hurt yourself."

Lovina smiled faintly, then grinned. "I know how we're going to get in!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Very short chapter after such a long time of not updating it and I end it with a cliff-hanger to boot. But thankfully the next chapter is already almost done so it should be update soon. I thank everybody who has stuck around waiting for me to update this story. Thanks for reading, and If you get time check out the poll on my profile to help pick what pairing(s) should be in my next one-shots.**

**-Mistey**


	7. Once Again With HIM

**Story Title: Her Heart Won't Lie**

**Chapter Title: Once Again With Him**

**Rating: "T"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Antonio stared at the clothes Lovina had forced him to wear. When he walked out of the room Lovina smiled slightly. "This is going to work."

(*)*(*)

Outside the warehouse, Antonio stares at the doors nervously, "Lovi~ this is a bad idea yo-"

She scowled "Shut up you damn tomato bastard, it will work!"

Antonio sighed and stuffed the gag in her mouth. "I still don't like the Lovi~"

He then pulled her towards the door opening it and walking in. A man stepped out of the shadows looking at Antonio and Lovina, " You got here. This way the Boss wants to see her."

Antonio nodded, not trusting himself to talk and followed the man down the dark corridor.

The man stopped at a large door, and rapped lightly on the wood. "Sir, we've caught her."

"Good. Send her in."

The man grabbed Lovina's arm and threw her in the door shutting it quickly behind her.

Lovina caught herself on her hand and knees looking up at the back of the chair sitting in front of her. She glared at it as the man turned it to face her. "Hello Lovina. It seems that I was right when I said you would never be able to escape me. Now all I have to do I find little Feliciana-"

"You leave Feliciana alone you damn bastard. Leave her out of this! It isn't fair to her!"

The man grabbed her chin, "Temper, temper dear. Is that anyway to talk to me."

Lovina glared at him silent.

"Fine my dear, you can just stay there till you find yourself in a better mood."

"Damn you bastard."

He chuckled going back to desk leaving her on the floor.

**A/N: Well I finally updated. I can't believe it took me so long to finish this chappy and then it ended up being so short. /shot/ The next chapter you finally get to find out you HE is, and Antonio gets a very important role. If you want to you can try and guess who HE is, I will tell you if you're right and give you a yummy cookie... maybe. **


	8. Fated to Happen

**Story Title: Her Heart Won't Lie**

**Chapter Title: Fated To Happen**

**Rating: "T"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Antonio stood outside the door trying to listen to what Lovina and 'He' had to say. The man who had ushered them in was looking him over. "I haven't seen you around here, I thought I knew everyone. What's your name?"

Antonio looked at him and swallowed softly, "Anton-"

He was interrupted by a girl screaming at the top of her lungs. "Luddy! What did you do to him?"

Antonio looked down the hall as the man smirked, "Got the other sister."

Antonio was shocked when Feliciana came running towards them, she threw open the door to HIS office and rushed in still screaming. "Let Luddy go, please!" She wailed in tears.

Antonio looked in at HIM and took a step backwards. The man sitting in the chair looked like a combination of Lovina and Feliciana, except his eyes were hard and cold, with no expression.

"Please Grandfather, I beg of you, don't hurt Luddy..."

Lovina looked at her sister, then sighed, "Do you really think he will care Feli?"

Feliciana bit her lip, "Please, Grandfather-"

"Feliciana you know I can;t do that. He knows to much as it is... I can't allow him to live."

"Grandfather!" Feliciana said in shock.

Lovina glared at him, "Damn you bastard! Don't you have any damn mercy anymore?"

He looked at them both, "I'm sorry dears, It's the way it has to be."

Antonio stared at the man and hatred filled his eyes and he saw red as he rushed at the man.

Their grandfather smiled at him, and a shot rang out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. Yes I finally decided to update this story again, I apologize to those who were waiting for this chapter... Will a cookie make it up to you? But anyway you finally find out who HE is... T-T I can't believe I made Grandpa Rome the bad guy! But it seemed to fit with the idea of the story...I hope. Thanks again.  
><strong>

**Also if you get a chance take the poll on my profile, the results will affect my next story (once I finish this one and/or my other multi-chapter story). Thanks!**


	9. This Is The End

**This Is The End**

After I pulled the trigger the room seemed very quiet, my Colt felt heavy in my hands. I watched silently as he fell forward onto his desk, his blood staining the papers there red.

The first to recover was Sorella, and she had eyes only for Antonio.

The next was the man that had shown Antonio in, one of Grandpa Romulus head men. When his eyes fell on my grandfathers he gasped, saying his name.

At the sound of his name, sorella looked up at our grandfather, her eyes growing wide. Her eyes then landed on me and the mixture of shock and sadness was there.

I looked down at my Colt. I knew what I had done was wrong, but not all that unnatural to me. I had been killing for Grandfather since I was thirteen and Sorella even longer. He had trained us and prepared us. By killing Grandfather Romulus, I was saving Luddy, my sorella and Antonio. I had saved my family...But that doesn't me it didn't hurt.

I looked one more time at my grandfather, then turned walking out of the room. I grabbed the henchman and dragged him with me, I wanted Sorella and Antonio to have some alone time.

As we walked the henchman sized me up.

"You sure don't look like much..."

I turned my head to glare at him, "You should watch yourself."

He gulped, "Sorry, Miss."

I smiled, "Now help me find Luddy!"

He nodded, hurrying down the hall.

* * *

><p>Lovina watched her sister walk out the door dragging the other man with her. She hen rushed to Antonio's side, "You damn Tomato Bastard! Don't scare me like that!"<p>

"Lovi~ you were worried about me!"

Lovina glared at him. "I was just worried you where going to muss the mission," she huffed.

Antonio smiled then frowned. "I was worried about you too Lovi~ but, why didn't tell me it was your grandfather?"

"Because Bastard, when is it normal for your grandfather to be..." She glanced at Romulus's body.

"Lovi~!" He said pulling her into a hug, "I think I love you."

"Damn Bastard!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well we finally made it to the last chapter of this story. Well? What did you think of it?**

**Anyway thanks for reading!**


End file.
